Talk:Blue Colosseum Room
I'm gonna use this room for the annual HEMP Convention! If anyone wants to join just put your name on the list -- Thnx! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) * Marcus Villanova * 16:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) * ... :Are skeptics allowed too? 15:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure anyone who joins gets free Columbian Cannabis and your choice of flavored Wrapping Papers! ! But yes you can come! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I hope you are prepared for the hordes of addicts that will storm the stands; let us hope there will be some folks arround who are not to high to speak in a meaningful way. 16:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool you'll be there! It'll be funny seeing people high there! Crack, Speed, X, Horse, Heroine, LSD or Srpain Can addicts not welcome! Also pot isn't that bad my mother who is 50 (Don't tell her I told you that !). She grew up in the 60's and 70's her brother would come home every night wasted so my mom and my grandmother had to disaable the oven! But he never hurt himself and is still alive. Actually he has his gallbladder removed because he Drinks WAY to much! Ha beer sucks! Anyway he's kinda succsesful! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Any More Attendees? If not the convention shall take place August 22-28! Support HEMPPAC! If you still want to speak sign your name here, me and Yuri have already planed to attend! *Marcus Villanova *Yuri Medvedev * Martha Van Ghent ** Yea! Walden members will be there! Marcus Villanova WLP 18:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) * I want to enter too Harold Freeman 13:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) * *... Convention September 12-18 Okay so the Offical HEMPPAC convention will be held the week of September 12th through the 18th. I think we have six attendees if you want to join just sign your name on the list above and we'll squeez you in.The Convention will be selling small ammounts of Pot but so no one can buy more than 2.5 Oz.. There will be nighlty speeches on the leaglization of Pot or smothing every night. That's why if you sign your name to the list first you will speak if you don't sign you can speak but we'll see. We will also be selling pharnapolia, like pipes and rolling papers and such. We will also be selling the message of HEMPPAC. Okay and finally here is the list of speakers each night *12th - Yuri Medvedev *13th - Martha Van Ghent *14th - Jon Johnson *15th - Harold Freeman *16th - Andy McCandless *17th - Open!!! *18th - Marcus Villanova Also if you want to change your date just tell me here okay. Thnks have fun at the HEMPPAC convention. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :All right, I can kick off. I'm expected to write a small piece that explains my view on the issue, right? 05:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Sell pot at a convention? Come on guys... 08:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I wont be buying; I'm just present to assure all sides are heard. This should be a convention and not a promotional campaign. 09:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::@Jon - Thnx for joining. :::@yuri- Your opinion can be good or bad :::@Dimi - Fine no Pot, Aregino? Marcus Villanova Walden 21:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Supporting these kind of initiatives is my goal for the future! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 22:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay so no prob! Good, Sunday it begins guys to write a short speech and evrthing, thnx! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) September 12 - Yuri Medvedev Dear people here assembled, I was asked to be the first speaker and that is a huge responsibility. My speech will set the tone for the entire convention and therefore I will approach this professionally. Since I'm sure we will hear a lot of pros and contras in the days to come I would like to speak about the whats and the hows. Supporters of legislation will probably defend the recreational use of Cannabis; I can't imagine anyone defending drug abuse. But what about that - often thought defendable - recreational usage? Why do people use it? A lot of models start with a psychological need, a way to escape reality. But aren't such users victims? And wouldn't they want to be able to go without? In fact drug usage often has a counter-effect, leaving the problems unsolved and even worsening them. Of course the freedom defenders are already pointing towards the masses who use marihuana and don't have any issues they might want to run from. Seems convincing, not? I don't think so. How did these people get into the habit? They didn't smoke it one day because 'they simply liked to'. There is nothing simple about it; they were socialized into it! People smoke pot and their body reacts like 'man, what is this shit I'm taking here?' They are however learnt to like it, they define it as a pleasant experience because they are expected to, not just by their social surroundings but also by themselves. In short: A group of people uses pot to forget their troubles, they are victims. Another part uses it and creates motives to defend the usage afterwards, but there are no objective reasons. When Marx stated religion was like opium he perhaps didn't know the comparison worked in both ways. Drugs are a way to 'keep the masses in line' and thus hemp is the so maniest obstacle towards the emancipation of mankind. I thank you all for your attention and hope I have made an impression, either good or bad. - 07:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Is that than pro or contra JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is pretty obvious, no? It is an 'obstacle towards the emancipation of mankind', a societal problem. 12:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) September 13 - Martha Van Ghent Dear fellow Lovians, Although a fervent Waldener, I am - like the previous speaker Prime Minister Medvedev - convinced that legalizing drug (ab)use would cause more trouble than it would solve problems. It is my moral duty, however, as a Waldener, to look into our "right" to consume marijuana and narcotics. As a libertarian I believed we had all rights, except those we could no longer have because it damaged the rights of our neighbors. People can have bananas whenever and however they like, they can take in way too much sugar without the state interfering, they can kill themselves on cafeine, even. It's their right to do so. It's your right to choose to eat healthy; it's your right to choose not to eat healthy. Right? As an "enlightened Waldener" I don't think so. Not anymore. This whole "it's my right to do so" thing is ignorant to one huge thing: society. If you hear this speech, or if you have heard of the words "pot" or "marijuana", you are part of this society. By being part of this society, I believe, you take up a tiny piece of the responsibility of it. Your moral choices affect society. I can easily think of ten ways in which legalization of soft drugs (or hard drugs, if you're a hardcore user) would endager people. You know all of them. Think of what people who are "out of their mind" can do. That's what drug abusers can do too. An objection often heard is that using narcotics could be allowed only at home, and would therefore be harmless. I, as a Walden feminist, I believe we couldn't be more far off the truth. Most accidents happen in or near our homes. Also, it is in homes that we keep what we cherish most. Children, elder people, family and friends. The thing with drugs is that they make people do things without thinking, without consideration, without them even wanting it. And I know not all people are that easily affected by narcotics, but I'm not about to take this risk. In my opinion, society ought to minimize risks, and maximize thought. Thanks. - Martha Van Ghent 13:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC)